Through With You
by Mariam Hiwatari
Summary: Puede que un amor haya llegado a su amargo fin. Con corazones rotos, y lagrimas derramadas ya mas de una vez, ¿tendran que decirse por fin adios?. [Yaoi, Y&K] [PG-13] [Fic Dedicado.]


**_Through With You_**

**_By: Mariam Hiwatari._**

****

A veces siento que soy una paloma; una ave que vuela alto, alto para no volver nunca. Que despliega las alas, esperanzada con sus ilusiones.

A veces siento que soy un tiburón; acechando a cualquier pobre estúpido que pase para llevarlo abajo conmigo, para destrozar con mis dientes sus ilusiones.

Y, sin embargo, siempre siento quien soy yo; Y quien eres tu. Te recuerdo a cada minuto de mi existir, eres ese dulce aroma de mañana y ese amargo hedor de fin de día.

Y a pesar de tenerlo yo presente, no se si lo tengas tu.

Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo te verte levantarte de esa cama, tomar tu chaqueta y decir adiós. No quiero que te vayas de mi, y me dejes en esta terrible soledad que dispara a cada momento un nuevo portal a su mundo, ese que tu con una sonrisa o un beso desapareces.

No se leer tu mirada. No se que piensas ya, no se que sientes, y eso me hace vulnerable a lo que puedas hacer. Todo, absolutamente todo lo que haces precipitadamente es adrenalina para mi; siento que voy en una montaña rusa, y que en cualquier momento este riel se puede romper.

Pero....¿sabes que es lo peor?

Lo peor es que no quiero que te vayas, y no es que aun te ame.

Es que eres mi único escape del dolor.**__**

****

**_Can you see me _**

**_Floating above your head_**

**_As you lay in bed_**

**_Thinking about everything_**

**_That you did not do_**

**_Cause saying I love you_**

**_Has nothing to do with meaning it_**

****

Si yo me atrevería a decirte esto, atreviera a esperar un simple "Hola, Buenos Días." por la mañana, se que la espera me destrozaría. Por que el que ni siquiera hoy te hayas acostado ya a mi lado, el que ni siquiera me estés abrazando ahora, me confunde.

Por las mañanas, te vas, te alejas sin decir nada; Me haces quedar como un idiota esperando un "Adiós".

Me haces sentarme al lado de la puerta, poner el teléfono al lado y esperar; esperar algo que yo se, yo se....yo se que no llegara.

Y te veo, y no te siento; Es como si hubieras cambiado.

...Pero ahora que lo pienso, si has cambiado.

Eres duro.

Eres frió.

...Eres cruel.

Me destrozas, me haces llorar, me enfermas, me matas.... Y lo peor, me das la libertar de irme, pero tienes algo que me hace quedarme.

Eres un maldito que no merece existir, pero sin el cual yo no existiría.

_Muérete._

_Púdrete._

_Pero..._

_Hazlo conmigo.****_

****

**_And I don't trust you_**

**_Cause every time you're here_**

**_Your intentions are unclear_**

**_I spend every hour waiting for a phone call_**

**_That I know will never come_**

**_I used to think that you were the one_**

**_Now I'm sick of thinking anything at all _**

****

**_Basta._**

-¿A donde vas?…

-No te importa.

-¡Claro que si, si no, no preguntaría!

-Fck.

-¡Oye! ¡Espera, espera….Kai!

_Entiende._ No me importa escuchar tus ruegos tras de mi mas; ya no quiero saber mas de ti. ¿Para que me quieres hay, para que me quieres a tu lado, si sabes bien que esto ya es monótono, ya es sin vida, ya no tiene solución?

Eres tan malditamente obvio que eres aborrecible.

Tu ya no me amas, me retienes solo por que tienes miedo de sentirte solo. Y desde que lo note, intente volver a renacer esa flama, intente conquistar tu corazón. Tu seguías al juego, pero jamás tomaste tu turno. Eras el peón ignorante del tablero, ese que era vulnerable, pero a la vez podía comerse a la reina.

Te abracé en las noches mas frías, te bese en los momentos de angustia, te di mi corazón cuando lo necesitabas. No entiendo que salió mal.

_¿Quizás rogué demasiado?._

****

**_You ain't ever coming back to me_**

**_That's not how things were supposed to be_**

**_You take my hand just to give it back_**

**_No other lover has ever done that_****__**

****

**_No te puedes ir, no ahora, no hoy._**

**_Recuerda..._**

****

_-¿Vamos por un helado?_

_-¿Helado? Como usted desee, my lord.._

_-¡Oye! _

_-Como si no te gustara, ¡Mire nada mas su cara!_

_-¡Te aprovechas!_

_-Si, soy un depredador. Y me encanta tener a mi presa favorita a la mano._

Ahora, todo eso esta tan distante; tan lejano, tan mal.

Tan deteriorado que se rompe aun mas a cada segundo, con un golpe de soledad y oscuridad que se juntan cada vez mas.

Y me dices, "no me dejes", ¡Tu ya me has dejado!

Y me dices, "espera", ¿Tu cuando me has esperado?

Y me dices, "perdón", ...Cuando yo ya no tengo corazón...

No importa que mas digas, esto ya no tiene solución.

****

**_Do you remember_**

**_The way we used to melt_**

**_Do you remember how it felt_**

**_When I touched you, oh_**

**_Cause I remember very well_**

****

Voltea.

Voltea y grítame a la cara lo que te pasa, lo que sientes, ¡por que no te entiendo!

No entiendo el por que te vas ahora, el por que me dejas... ¡Me desgarras, desgarras muy fuerte por dentro!

¡Espera, detente, entiende!

Perdona mis errores, ven y abrázame una ves mas; bésame y calma mi dolor y mi soledad.

...Espera...

Por favor, no seas cruel...

Toma mi mano una vez mas, jálala hacia ti...

No me dejes...

_MALDITA SEA._

_¡VOLTEA!_

_¿No ves que lloro, no ves que sufro?_

_¿Qué acaso ya no me sueñas?_

Detente; y responde.

¿Quién es ahora el dueño de tus sueños?

¡Por que si te vas, debe ser por otro!

No entiendo como alguien ha podido llenar mi lugar; nadie pudo haber superado mi esfuerzo y dedicación a ser mejor para ti, y por ti. Nadie pudo haber sentido esa llama dentro tanto como la sentí yo.

...Quien tomo mi lugar...

...Solo dime...

****

**_And how long has it been_**

**_Since someone you let in_**

**_Has given what I gave to you_**

**_And at night when you sleep_**

**_Do you dream I would be there_**

**_Just for a minute or two, do you?_**

****

¿Decirte?

¿Decirte que?

¡No hay nada que decir, comprende!

Es solo mi corazón, mi alma, mi mente que están cansadas y dañadas, de esto que parecía miel para convertirse en hiel.

Jamás fuiste frió conmigo, pero yo si lo fui; jamás te quejaste enfrente de mi, pero si a mis espaldas. ¡Nunca me dijiste que estaba bien, o que si estaba mal!

¿Cómo querías que cambiara cuando no me ibas a ayudar?

Te ame; y fui amado. Lo se con seguridad. Pero la vida fue tan dura, tan mala, que nos hizo ir peor. Derrame ya muchas lagrimas, pero no te culpo.

Solo dime... ¿verdad que ya no me amas mas? ¡Abre tu boca y responde, yo no gritare, yo no te golpeare! ¡Solo quiero la verdad!

No importa lo que escuche, de todos modos no hay solución ni posibilidad de volver amar; se acabo.

Pero aun así, quiero saber la verdad, esa tan sabrosa, esa tan malvada.

_Mi verdad, tu verdad._

_Mi amor, tu amor._

_Mi frialdad, tu rencor._

_Mis diferencias, tu paciencia._

_Yo, y tu._

_Un cuento que no tuvo un final feliz._

****

**_Heartache, heartache, I just have so much_**

**_A simple love with a complex touch_**

**_There is nothing you can say or do_**

**_I called to let you know I'm through with you_**

****

- ¡Basta, por favor, espera!

- ¿Esperarte? ¿Para que?

- Por que quiero que entiendas, Kai... yo jamás quise lastimarte.

- Yuriy, no es necesario. No pidas perdón. Fue nuestro error, acéptalo, y perdónate a ti mismo. Cuídate.

- ¿a dónde iras?... ¡Kai, no quiero quedarme solo! ¡Kai, por favor! ¡Ni siquiera me has abrazado esta noche, ni siquiera me has dicho adiós!

- ¡Me viste mucho tiempo mientras estabas tumbado en la cama, pensando, pudiste haberlo hecho tu!

- ¡Pero me hubieras rechazado!

- Claro que no, estúpido. ¡Ahora basta, basta! ¡No creas que no me doy cuenta, que no se como me miras; tu ya no me amas. Soy tu juguete para abrazar en la noche, ese que sientes que siempre tendrás a tu lado como un tonto. No seas estúpido y déjame ir. Yo te deje a ti ir muchas veces, no quisiste, hiciste mas daño. Yuriy, por favor...Entiende.

- ...Por favor...por favor...

Kai no volteo atrás ya. Siguió caminando, destrozándose por dentro, pero sabiendo cual seria su triste final. Sabia que jamás podría Yuriy regresar, que fue un cuanto del cual ya se leyó el final.

Si, su final.

****

**_Heartache, heartache, I just have so much_**

**_A simple love with a complex touch_**

**_There is nothing you can say or do_**

**_I called to let you know I'm through,_**

**_Called to let you know I'm through,_**

**_I called to let you know I'm through with you_**

****

Voltear atrás y verte llorando por ultima vez será algo que mi mente recordara en estos interminables minutes, amor mío…

Pero es algo que tu y yo sabemos es necesario, necesario para ambos.

_Este es Adiós, Adiós una ultima vez._

Por que ya nunca nos volveremos a ver.

****

**_I ain't ever coming back to you._**

****

**Notes:**

****

Este fic se puede ir al demonio….T.TU me dio dolor de cabeza y aun así quedo patético ;;.

Algo confuso al principio, pero hay ustedes le agarran la onda. X3.

La canción es de Maroon 5, la numero 10 de su mega disco, "Songs About Jane". Esta mega cool la rola. X3.

Este fic también va dedicado a mi Kaasan, **Kokoro Yana Asakura y Lia Kon Neia.** Felicidades por sus b-days, chicas, tengan buena suerte! XD.

Muchas gracias por su atención, Reviews serán muy felizmente recibidos.

Mariam Hiwatari,

_Don't Play Or Mess With Me Dude._


End file.
